Love Me Always
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Brittney gave up her daughter, to be raised by her dad's family. But what happens when years later she wants custody of her 9 year old daughter Jill Seville?
1. Prolouge

Love Me Always

Brittney took another turn. She looked in one of her mirrors to the sleeping bundle in the back.

"_I hope he understands" _She thought as she turned her eyes back to the road. She finally arrived at a small home.

"_This is it." _She picked up the bundle and an envelope.

She walked up to the house and laid the baby on the welcome mat. She then laid the envelope beside it, and gave her daughter one last kiss, before she walked to the car, and drove away.

* * *

"Thanks Al' a chipmunk in a green sweatshirt said as he was about to leave. He opened the door and there was a little bundle.

"Alvin, you better see this" he said scooping up the bundle in pink blankets.

"What Theo" a chipmunk in red asked as he got to the door. He saw the bundle and pulled Theodore back inside.

Alvin sat on the couch and read the letter, while Theodore cradled the bundle.

"What is she thinking" Alvin yelled throwing the letter on the ground.

Theodore looked at Alvin questionably. Alvin looked at him and said "This is my daughter, Brittney is the mother, and she says she can't raise her so she hopes I will."

Theodore looked at him like he was crazy. They sat in silence for a moment, before Theodore asked "What's her name?"

Alvin looked at the letter, then to Theodore, "She says I can name her" he took the bundle from Theodore and looked at her. "Jill Britt Seville. It means youthful, strong, and well Seville."

Theodore looked at his niece. "She's beautiful."

Alvin nodded. "Well Jill, tomorrow you get to meet your Uncle Simon, and Grandpa Dave."

"They'll love her Alvin" Theo said.

"Never as much as I do, and always will." He said tears coming to his eyes as he hugged his daughter close to him.

**A/N: **Did you like it or hate it. By the way I wish I did, but I down own any of the characters, except for Jill Seville. Sorry it's so short, but please review!


	2. Meet Jill Seville

Jill Seville woke up to to a knock on the door and a voice saying "Jilly bean you up?"

Jill sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. "Yes Uncle Theodore" she said

A full grown chipmunk dressed in a green shirt and a white apron came in the room holding a tray with toast, eggs, grits, biscuits, sausage, silverware, and a vase with a red rose.

The little chipette's amber eyes lit up at the sight of breakfast in bed. "Whats the occasion, Uncle Theodore?" she asked looking at her uncle.

"Mums the word" he said as he set the tray in front of her

"Father's orders" she asked knowing it must be good news if he wanted to tell her.

Her uncle nodded his head and went into her closet to pick her out an outfit for the day. Jill ate her breakfast with the occasional head shake, or nod at her uncle who was trying so hard to find her an outfit for after the soccer match. There was a knock at the door and Jill looked up to see a full grown chipmunk in a red dress shirt with a bit of a smirk tugging at his lips.

She wiped her mouth before setting the tray on the floor next to her bed and then jumped out of her bed and ran to the chipmunk. The chipmunk bent on one knee and she jumped into his arms.

"How did you sleep, angel?" he asked her as she released him and looked into his amber eyes.

She ignored his question and asked "What's the news?"

He laughed at his daughter's eagerness and said "I just got a letter from Mr. Bennett, and someone in this room got their first demo."

Jill's eyes became huge, and her face broke into a huge grin. "You better not be joking" she said

"I never joke about something this big" he said picking up his daughter and tossing her into the air and catching her.

"We are so proud of you: he said setting her on the ground. Theodore nodded his head and another full grown chipmunk appeared at the door, this one wearing black glasses and a blue dress shirt.

"I take it you told her Alvin" the chipmunk asked

"Uncle Simon can you believe it" she asked running to the chipmunk and squeezed him tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes" Simon said laughing as he hugged his niece.

Alvin looked at his watch, "Jill you got a soccer game in ten minutes we'll wait downstairs and"

"Don't be late" she finished her father's sentence and hugged him and both of her uncles before shooing them out of room so she could begin getting ready for her game.

* * *

Jill ran down the steps in her pink jersey, black soccer shorts, black soccer shorts, and a black soccer bag on her back. She put on a pink cap with the Jill bakery logo on it, which was a gift from her uncle, and a black watch which was a present from her other uncle. She grabbed her green water bottle, and red cleats before running out the door to join her family in the car.

* * *

Brittney sat in the bleachers. She heard her daughter would be playing her even though she didn't know why. She spotted a girl with auburn hair in a ponytail dribbling the ball down the field and scored a goal strait over the goalie's head.

"GO JILL!" cries came from people sitting in the stands Brittney, one of them. Brittney knew her daughter's name but that was about it. She looked at her daughter and smiled, as her daughter high fived the team.

The referee blew his whistle and she saw Jill run and hug three chipmunks. _"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore_." She thought _"They must hate me."_

She walked down the bleachers and looked as the team listened to Alvin give the closing speech. "Now there is something left unattended." He said raising his water bottle.

"_A toast how sweet" she said smiling._

The rest of the team raised their water bottles and poured the water on their heads. Brittney looked at her daughter in shock. She was now shaking her head like a wet dog.

"Alright, who wants cupcakes" Theodore said bringing a big box over to the team.

"Thanks Chef Theodore" the team chorused as they took a cupcake. "Thanks Uncle Theo" Jill said as she took one.

"Jill want to help pack up?" Alvin asked as the team left.

"Don't I never" she said sarcastically as she began to pack up the balls.

Simon glanced in Brittney's direction smiling, but it quickly left as he nudged Alvin and muttered something to him.

Alvin glanced at Brittney and got up walking towards her. Brittney tried to run away, but Alvin grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"What are you doing here Brittney" he asked his eyes and words were harsh and cold

"I just came to see my daughter play."

"You gave up that chance a long time ago Brittney"

"It's not like I'm taking her shopping" Brittney retorted

"Good luck she's not much of a shopper. Now get out of here"

Brittney tried not to show any shock and nodded. She got one last glance at Jill before she left.

* * *

"Thanks Uncle Simon" Jill said as she left the study and went up to her room. Simon continued grading papers, till the door bell rang. He got up from his desk to go answer it.

"That's probably my next order" Theodore called from the kitchen.

"I got it Simon" hollered back to him and answered the door.

"Welcome to the Seville residence….." he was cut off when He looked at who was standing on the porch.

"Oh my god," He said.

**A/N: **Who could this person be? Please read and review. I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks.


	3. Old Friends Return

Previously on Love Me Always

I got it Simon hollered back to him and answered the door.

"Welcome to the Seville residence….." he was cut off when He looked at who was standing on the porch.

"Oh my god," He said.

* * *

"Jeanette Eleanor is that you?" he asked a tall chipette wearing a purple sweater and a skirt and a shorter chipette wearing a green shawl collar striped sweater and a skirt.

"Simon!" the shorter one squealed throwing her arms around him.

"I see you haven't changed much Ellie" he said as the chipettes released him. "Jeanette" he started but was cut off by Jeanette throwing her arms around him.

He held her for a moment, and would have forever, but Eleanor butted in. "Are you going to invite us in or what?" she asked arms folded on her chest.

He let go of Jeanette and chuckled. "Of course. Come in." He opened the door and the girls walked into the house. Simon shut the door, and led the way into a living room.

It had a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, with trophies and some other things in bookshelves.

"Well you sure live high on the hog Simon" Eleanor commented as she looked around the room.

Simon chuckled and took a seat in one of the armchairs, while the girls took a seat on the couch. "So how" he began but was interrupted by Jill poking her head into the room.

"Theodore wants your help with the orders" she said

"Tell him I will be there in a second"

She left and Simon turned his attention back to the chipettes. He was about to speak when again he was interrupted by Jill coming into the room again

"He says if you don't go and help him, he'll put you on the rotisserie, cook you till you're golden brown, and then serve you to the queen when she comes."

Eleanor giggled and Simon said "Just tell him ill be there soon"

"Tell him yourself" she said tossing an apple in the air with one hand and catching it with the other.

She reminded Jeanette of someone but she couldn't think of just who.

Simon turned back to the chipettes when a voice yelled "SIMON!"

Simon cringed at the yell, and hollered "I will help you later, right now we have guest"

Then Theodore came into the room pointing a knife at Simon. "Help me later. I think not Simon Seville. You better get your smart remark butt into that kitchen, and help me right now, before I tell that you have been telling Jill about you know who."

Simon stood up furious. "You wouldn't dare" he snarled.

"Try me" Theodore stated glaring at his brother. He was about to say something else when he noticed the chipettes sitting on the couch, their eyes in shock.

Theodore dropped his knife, and stared in shock. Eleanor smiled wide and ran up and hugged him tightly. Theodore hugged her back.

Jeanette got up and walked over to Theodore. She waited for him to stop hugging Eleanor then hugged him.

"What have you guys been up to?" Theodore asked as Simon, and the chipettes sat back down. Theodore picked up the knife, put it on the coffee table, and sat in the other arm chair.

"Nothing much, we were just going to pick up our order, and try to find a hotel to stay at."

"A hotel I think not" Theodore said, "you can stay in our spare guest rooms."

"Our" Jeanette said questionably "you both live here"

Simon nodded his head

"Do you still keep in touch with Alvin" Eleanor asked out of the blue.

Suddenly a door slammed and Alvin stormed into the room and yelled "JILL BRITT SEVILLE, YOU GET YOUR FURRY TAILED BEHIND DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW"

"I think I got my answer" Eleanor whispered to Jeanette

"Yeah dad" Jill asked as she came into the room, a nervous smile on her face.

"I just got 5 phone calls at work from your school saying you dunked a kid in the toilet, gave him a wedgie, and then shoved him in a locker." He said his hands folded across his chest glaring at the girl.

"Jill I thought you learned something from the stories we told you of our days at school" Simon said getting up and standing beside Alvin

"Guys let her explain herself" Theodore said standing on the other side of Alvin

"Thank you Uncle Theo"

"Let me finish. Before we ground, and punish her sorry butt."

"And I thought you were the good one" Jill sighed hanging her head in defeat.

Alvin picked her up sat on a chair and placed her on his lap. "What was it this time?" he asked.

She laid her head on his chest, tears slid a bit from her face. "The usual" she cried

"Shhh it's alright." He said stroking her hair.

Theodore took a seat in the other armchair, while Simon leaned against the wall.

Jeanette and Eleanor watched in amazement at how grown up Alvin was.

"Number one, she had a beautiful singing voice. Number two, she had sapphire orbs for eyes." He began cradling Jill in his arms and continued. "Number three, she had beautiful auburn hair. Number four, she had terrible grades" He chuckled "One thing I'm happy for is you didn't inherit some of her qualities."

She smiled and he continued "Number five, she took hours to get ready. Number six, she hated sports. Number seven; she couldn't cook anything, not even boil water."

"Kinda like you" Jill said finally cheering up.

Alvin gave her a glare then continued. "Number eight, she was a shopaholic fashion diva." He said dramatically causing Jill to laugh. "Number nine, she was irresponsible. And last but not least, Number ten, she gave me the most beautiful thing in the world."

Alvin gave Jill a kiss on the top of her head. "Now go start your letter." He told her as she got up.

"What letter?" she asked confused

"The one you will writing to that boy apologizing for what you did."

Jill stared in shock. "Uncle Simon" she began but he put up a hand to stop her.

"In neat calligraphy, then I'll check it." He stated glancing at Alvin who nodded in approval.

"Uncle Theodore" she pleaded desperately to her other uncle, but he shook his head.

"And no dessert, for dinner maybe some extra vegetables." He added with a grin.

Jill stood in horror. "You'd better start soon" Simon said

Jill nodded her head then turned back to her father she gave him a hug and said "Never leave me. Okay?"

Alvin hugged her back and replied "Couldn't if I tried."

Jill went to go get started on her letter and Alvin finally noticed the chipettes. "Jeanette, Eleanor. How have you guys been?" he asked as he gave them each a short hug.

"Good" they replied

"Alvin" Eleanor said

"Yeah"

"Why were you telling your daughter about Brittney?"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at them in shock.

"She never told you" Theodore asked

"Sounds about right" Simon scoffed

The chipettes looked at Alvin for an answer. He looked them in the eye and said "Jill is mine and Brittney's daughter."

**A/N:** How did you like it? I love all of the adding to favorites, and subscribing, but please review and tell me what you think. By the way, I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks, or the chipettes.


	4. Shopping Can Be A Pain

**A/N: **Alright this is the next chapter. I decided to make Jill a bit more girly in this chapter. Bring out the Brittney in her! The links for the dresses Jeanette and Eleanor wear will be on my profile soon! please read and review! I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the chipettes, but I do own Jill.

Previously on Love Me Always

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah"

"Why were you telling your daughter about Brittney?"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at them in shock.

"She never told you" Theodore asked

"Sounds about right" Simon scoffed

The chipettes looked at Alvin for an answer. He looked them in the eye and said "Jill is mine and Brittney's daughter."

* * *

They sat in silence, until Theodore broke it. "We thought that Brittney told you, and you just didn't want anything to do with Jill. We did however, tell Jill all about you. Please don't be mad."

Eleanor smiled in pure delight. "Why would I be mad?" I have a niece?"

Jeanette on the other hand didn't look as excited.

Simon noticed this and asked "What's on your mind Jeanie?" smiling when he said her old nickname.

She looked up at him, sadness and confusion lingered in her green eyes. "Why didn't Brittney tell us she was pregnant? We told each other everything."

Alvin walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she was scared. Maybe she just couldn't face the music, or she thought no one would understand what she was going through."

Jeanette stood up furious with Alvin. "But we would've understood. We are sisters for crying out loud!"

Alvin sighed and sat back down and looked at the furious chipettes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you I'm just saying, maybe Brittney was so confused, and she felt she couldn't trust anyone. I'm pretty sure Ms. Miller never found out either."

Jeanette looked at Alvin, her furry changed to astonishment. "Alvin when did you get so….. deep?" she asked sitting back down.

He chuckled and said "Actually, I'm the same Alvin. Not that deep. Sometimes I ask myself those questions and other questions. Like why didn't Brittney come to me for help when she was pregnant? Or, why did she give up Jill years ago, but now she wants apart of Jill's life? All of them are good questions, but unfortunately the only person who can answer them is banned from this house."

Jeanette nodded slowly understanding what Alvin was saying. She smiled at Simon who was smiling at her, and almost staring.

Eleanor looked confused and asked nervously "Wait, Brittney has been trying to be a part of Jill's life?"

Theodore put a hand on her leg trying to comfort her. "She's comes to Jill's soccer matches sometimes, but we manage to chase her off."

Eleanor smiled under his touch and eagerly asked "When do we get to meet Jill?"

Alvin flashed a devious grin and grabbed a blow horn. He sneaked out of the room while Theodore shook his head and Simon rolled his eyes.

Eleanor giggled at their reactions. They soon heard the blow horn go off. Alvin came at full speed into the room. He sat on the chair, grabbed a newspaper, and pretended to have been reading it the hold time.

The blow horn sound came closer as Jill walked into the room her amber eyes narrowed. Her pink shirt had a black ink stain all over it, and she looked just like Brittney when she was mad.

Jill threw the blow horn down and shouted "ALVIN SEVILLE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Alvin looked up from the newspaper and frowned at her. "Jill look what you did to your new shirt, you'd better give that to your uncle Theodore."

Jill's eyes narrowed to slits and she lunged at him.

He stopped her in his and laughed. He threw her up in the air catching her.

Her scowl was now a laughing face. Alvin set her down, and made sure she was steady before he told her. "There's someone here to see you. Jill meet your…"

"Aunt Jeanette, Aunt Eleanor" Jill cried running and hugging Eleanor, then Jeanette. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked sitting in the middle of Jeanette and Eleanor.

Simon answered "Your aunts will be staying with us for awhile."

Jill jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. "Yes! Finally, some more girls in the house." She said grinning.

"Alright I need to start dinner Simon let's go." Theodore said picking up the knife.

"No can do Theo." Simon said. "I have papers to grade."

"Papers?" Jeanette questioned him.

"I'm a professor." He explained to her.

"I'll help Uncle Theo." Jill said.

"Alright, Ellie you want to help too?"

"You bet!" Eleanor said standing up and standing beside Theodore and Jill.

"Jeanette, I'll show you upstairs." Simon said offering his hand for Jeanette to take. She took it and he led her out of the room.

Theodore, Alvin, and Jill all shared a look and smiled knowingly.

Eleanor noticed this and asked "What?"

Alvin shook his head and left the room while Jill went into the kitchen. Theodore laughed and motioned for her to follow him.

That was great Uncle Theodore Jill said as she rubbed her belly flipping through the channels.

Alvin stood in front of TV.

Jill looked up at him and gestured with her hand for him to move out of the way.

He smirked at her and pointed his finger in the direction of the stairs. "It's past your bed time missy."

"Good night everyone. Love you" she said as she headed towards the stairs and went to her room surprisingly without an argument.

"Good night Jill" they all chorused.

After Jill went upstairs to bed they all watched TV. Alvin sat on an armchair. Simon sat on the other chair with Jeanette snuggled in his lap, while Theodore and Eleanor snuggled together on the couch. They were watching something about a robbery when the phone rang.

I got it Alvin said getting up and answering the phone "Hello Seville residence this is Alvin speaking." Yes sir. I'm sorry but... I know it's a big client." They all looked up to see who Alvin was talking to.

Alvin sighed and said "I'll be there."

He turned and opened his mouth to speak but Simon spoke before he could out a word. "I have back to back classes tomorrow.

"And I have to work extra hard tomorrow." Theodore said.

"I'll call Nanny Kimberly" Alvin said as he picked up the phone again.

"Wait! We'll watch her" Eleanor said before he could dial the number.

"Really" Alvin asked surprised.

"Yeah it could give us a chance to have some Aunt niece bonding time" Jeanette responded with a bit of a smile.

Alvin put down the phone and sat back down with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Good luck" Simon whispered to Jeanette.

* * *

Eleanor sat down at the kitchen table and continued to eat breakfast with Alvin Simon and Jeanette. Theodore put some eggs on a plate then looked at the clock. He smiled and hollered up the stairs "Jill wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" It's six o'clock on the dot!

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at him like he was crazy. Seeing their expressions Alvin and Simon laughed.

Theodore gave them a glare "I made that up when Jill was a younger to wake her up." He explained to the girls.

"Well if I know Alvin and Brittney, Jill won't get up for awhile" Jeanette said.

"Good morning everyone" said a very happy Jill walking into the room. She was wearing a pink robe with her auburn hair pinned up.

She poured herself a cup of orange juice grabbed a plate of breakfast, and sat down at the table. "Please pass the comics." She glanced up to see Eleanor and Jeanette staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked a bit freaked out by their staring.

"No" Alvin responded as he passed her the comics.

She gave him a questionable look but opened the comics and began reading.

Alvin glanced up at the clock and jumped up. He grabbed his coat and kissed Jill on the cheek. "I have to go to work love you."

He grabbed a briefcase but before he could get out the door Jill hollered "Wait! Who am I'm going to stay with today?"

Alvin picked up his keys and responded "Your Aunts." He was about to open the door when he turned back and pointed a finger at Jill "Behave" he said sternly before rushing out of the house.

Simon shook his head and grabbed his briefcase "Love you" then he gave Jill and Jeanette a quick peck on the cheek before he headed out of the door.

Theodore washed the dishes, and put them away. He gave Jill and Eleanor a peck on the cheek and called love you, before he went out the door.

Eleanor put the rest of the dishes in the sink and then sat back down at the table net to Jeanette. She was about to say something when Jill looked both of them dead in the eye. "Spill" she said simply.

They both sat speechless at the little girl's question. "Let me guess, you don't have anything to wear for your dates tomorrow with my Uncle Theodore, and Uncle Simon."

"You have a date with Simon?!" Eleanor yelled the same time Jeanette yelled "You have a date with Theodore?!"

Jill stood up and pushed her chair in. Jeanette looked up at her and asked "And where are you going?"

"To get dressed we need to go shopping for both of you" Jill said walking out of the room.

* * *

Jill stepped out of the limo and thanked her chauffeur. She waited patiently for Jeanette and Eleanor to get out of the car.

"Okay how can your father afford a ride like that?"Jeanette asked remembering that Alvin dropped out of college.

Jill walked into the mall not even looking at the stores as she explained "Dad work as much as he could while getting a proper education and spending time with me. He did that for a year or two, now he's one of the most famous doctors of the world." Jill walked into a store and Jeanette and Eleanor quickly followed her.

"Hello Randy" Jill said to a man who was stitching a dress on a mannequin.

He turned and smiled at Jill. "How's my favorite customer?"

"I need 2 dresses. One green, one blue. For them." She added pointing to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"I'll try my best" he said pulling Jeanette into the back.

"What's the latest gossip?" He asked from the back where he was fitting Jeanette for a dress.

"Uncles have dates" she responded while she flipped through a magazine.

"No way" Randy said poking his head out.

Jill looked up at him"What do you know?"

"Nothing. Well, something. Your uncles and your dad used to come in here for gossip just like you. Well Theodore always said he was head over heels in love with a girl named Eleanor, but she didn't like him. Last I heard she was going out with a Michael."

Eleanor looked up at him in surprise.

Randy didn't notice since he was flipping through catalogs "Your Uncle Simon on the other hand was completely different. He was in love with a girl named Jeanette. He always came up with the cleverest ways to ask her out, was even going to propose, but she apparently always screwed it up. Then one day she vanished. Poof! No one ever saw her around here again.

"No" Jill said looking at Jeanette and Eleanor grinning.

"Tall?" he asked Jill.

Jill thought for a moment "Long, royal blue, simple, no strapless." She finally said.

"Simon?"

Jill nodded and he went into the storage room. He came back with a dress and put it in Jeanette's arms. She went to go try it on and he asked "Short"

Jill thought again "Short, green, a bit of sparkle, and strapless"

He smiled and said "Definitely Theodore. I have just the thing." He ran into the storage and came back with another dress. Eleanor left to go try it on and Jeanette came out wearing her dress.

It was royal blue, a square neck, with sleeves. Jeanette stood in front of the mirror. "Do I look alright?"

"Amazing" Jill responded.

Next came out Eleanor. She was wearing an apple green short dress, with a sparkly black bow around the middle.

Jill was lost for words at her aunts she gave them both thumbs up.

They all went to the cash register and Eleanor was shocked at the total. "I can't afford this"

"Maybe you can't but I can" Jill said handing Randy a credit card.

They went to the food court and ate lunch. Jill was throwing her food away when she spotted Preston. He noticed her too and began walking over.

"Well if it isn't the girl whose mother doesn't love her?"

"You better leave before I make mother cry over your death bed." She snarled

"At least my mother doesn't think I'm ugly, and wants me"

Jill was about to lunge at him when he pushed her to the ground.

Brittney was eating lunch at the mall when she spotted Jill and a boy who did not look friendly. She watched him push her to the ground.

Brittney stood in between the boy and Jill. "I suggest you leave now" her eyes narrowed to daggers.

"And who are you?" Toby asked.

"I'm her mother"

* * *

Brittney wiped the wash cloth over Jill's forehead again. Her sisters hadn't said a word to her since Jill had passed out, because of that boy.

Brittney heard the door open and a voice call "Jilly Billy we're home."

Brittney walked down the stairs and looked at the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin questioned, his fist balled up.

"Jill passed out, I just brought her home."

"Thanks. You can go now." Alvin said heading towards the stairs.

Brittney stood in his way. "Alvin, I want complete custody of Jill"


	5. Still In Love With You

**A/N: **How long has it been since I've updated this story, like two months? It was probably longer, sorry for the long wait! I loved your reviews they were what inspired me to keep updating. So please R&R!

_Previously On Love Me Always_

Randy didn't notice since he was flipping through catalogs "Your Uncle Simon on the other hand was completely different. He was in love with a girl named Jeanette. He always came up with the cleverest ways to ask her out, was even going to propose, but she apparently always screwed it up. Then one day she vanished. Poof! No one ever saw her around here again."

-Brittney stood in between the boy and Jill. "I suggest you leave now" her eyes narrowed to daggers.

"And who are you?" Toby asked.

"I'm her mother"

-"Thanks. You can go now." Alvin said heading towards the stairs.

Brittney stood in his way. "Alvin, I want complete custody of Jill"

* * *

Alvin looked at Brittney in shock. "What gives you the right to have custody of Jill? Nine years ago you didn't even care enough to give her a name!" Alvin snarled.

"Alvin, she is my daughter, I am her mother. I spent nine months with her then I gave her away. Only, because I had no other choice. You've been keeping her from me for nine long, years. In fact Simon and Theodore see her every day, and they're just her uncles!" Brittney cried.

Alvin was about to respond when a small voice interrupted him. "So you weren't lying; you really are my mother?"

Brittney and Alvin looked up to see Jill clinging on to the rail; wearing her fluffy, pink robe.

"She's nobody important Jill. Are you alright?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Now please let her answer the question." Jill slowly began her descent. Half way down she lost balance and went tumbling down the steps.

Brittney reached out to grab her daughter but Alvin reached her first.

He scooped her up and carried her off the stairs with Brittney following close behind.

"Dad you can put me down now" Jill said annoyed.

Alvin hesitated for a second then placed his daughter onto the ground.

Brittney motioned for him to give her a moment with her daughter.

Alvin glared at her but stepped back so Brittney could help their daughter onto her feet.

"Jill maybe you should head back up to bed and rest." Brittney suggested.

"No I'm tired of waiting. So will you just answer the question. I've lost my mom once, so if you're not her just leave, because I can't lose another mom." Jill began crying.

Brittney pulled her into a hug. "Shh sweetheart I'm not going anywhere soon"

Jill looked up at her. "So you are my mother?"

Brittney nodded and Jill grinned. "You want to see something that has won me tons of awards"

Alvin glanced at Jill like she was about to do something she shouldn't.

Brittney didn't notice his look. "I would love to Jill"

Jill stepped back. She pulled her foot back then kicked Brittney hard in the shin.

Brittney grabbed her leg trying to hide the pain.

Jill turned her head not looking at her mother and murmured something that Brittney could barely hear.

"What did you just say?" Brittney asked hoping she had heard her daughter wrong.

Jill turned and looked directly into her mother's eyes. "You heard me I hate you"

Alvin was about to step in but Jill stopped him. "I hate both of you!" She yelled before she began running up the stairs as fast as she could without becoming unstable again.

"Jill don't you dare talk to your mother and me like that" Alvin called after her.

He sighed and ran his paw through his hair. He looked at Brittney. "This is your fault"

Brittney was about to protest when they heard the front open. "Alvin I'm home"

They both looked to see Simon entering into the room. Simon looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Brittney. "What are you doing here" he demanded.

"Simon wait!" A voice called and Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette all ran into the room.

"We're too late" Jeanette said.

"Obviously" Eleanor said.

"Sorry Simon the girls came to me at the restaurant and told me what happened; we tried to get here before you did." Theodore explained.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"I got this. Jill passed out, Brittney brought her back here, Jill found out that Brittney is her mom, Jill gave Brittney one of her famous Jill Seville kicks, then she ran upstairs and probably locked herself in her room, you came home, then Theo and the girls got here, oh and did I mention that Brittney wants complete custody of Jill" Alvin stated folding his arms across his chest.

"What!" Simon yelled outraged he looked like he wanted to kill Brittney.

Alvin stepped in front of Brittney as if he were protecting her. "No matter what Jill is still going to live her and we will always be a part of her life."

Theodore crouched beside Brittney and examined her leg. "She gave you the kick" He asked. Brittney nodded and Theodore pressed down gently. Brittney flinched and Theodore got up.

"I'll go get an ice pack" Theodore said as he got up.

"I'll come to. I need to get Jill a red velvet cupcake" Alvin said.

"With cream cheese frosting?" Theodore asked.

"Of course!" Alvin said like it was obvious.

"Red velvet with cream cheese was always your favorite" Brittney recalled.

"You remembered'" Alvin was shocked.

Brittney nodded and Alvin smiled at her before he followed Theodore into the kitchen.

Simon glared at her for a moment before he grabbed one of her paws and helped her to her feet.

"That hurts" She protested as she began standing.

"Then wrap your arm around my neck, it will help you" Simon ordered.

Brittney did what Simon told her with a bit of difficulty since Simon was so much taller than her.

They hobbled over to the couch and Simon helped Brittney lay down.

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden? I thought you hated me" Brittney asked as Simon stepped back.

"It's hard to hate someone when their brother is still in love with them." Simon explained as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"Alvin still loves me?" Brittney asked in shock.

"Yeah he talks about you all the time. It really gets annoying, but I can't talk. I bring up Jeanette now and then." He smiled at Jeanette who was still standing at the door.

"Alright here you go" Theodore said as he came back into the room with Alvin right behind him.

He then placed an ice bag on Brittney's shin.

"C'mon guys let's go get Jill" Alvin said as he and his brothers headed upstairs.

Jeanette and Eleanor both stared at their feet. Brittney hated them not talking. "Guys look I can understand why you hate me but…"

The other two girls looked up shocked by their sister's words."We don't hate you Brittney" Eleanor said.

"We have just been having a hard time believing that you didn't tell us that you were pregnant" Jeanette told her.

"I'm so sorry but I felt so alone. I didn't think that, actually I wasn't thinking at all" Brittney apologized close to tears.

"No we're sorry" Jeanette said coming close to tears too.

"How about we stop saying we're sorry and hug each other already!" Eleanor cried since she was on the verge of tears also.

The three sisters hugged making sure to avoid Brittney's leg.

"Girl what do you say we have a little talk with my daughter" Brittney suggested to her sisters.

* * *

The girls entered Jill's room to find Jill lying on her stomach crying into her pillow, with Alvin rubbing her back.

Simon and Theodore were leaning against the wall near the door.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" Brittney asked.

Simon and Theodore both looked at Alvin. "I trust her" Alvin told them.

"C'mon Si" Theodore muttered as he and Simon both left the room.

Alvin was about to walk out but he stopped. "Let's go get some of those delicious red velvet cupcakes"

Jill raised her head from her pillow long enough to shout, "Alvin Seville if you eat all of those cupcakes you're dead!"

Alvin chuckled. He looked at Brittney for a moment before he left the room.

The girls walked over and sat on her bed. Brittney began rubbing Jill's back just like Alvin had been doing earlier. "Hey Jill can we talk"

"Go away" Jill said.

"Not until we talk" Brittney told her as she stopped rubbing her back.

Jill sat up still avoiding her mother's gaze. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you say that you hated me and your father?" Brittney asked.

"I don't hate him I just hate you" She replied.

"Why do you hate me?" Brittney asked again.

"You think I'm ugly" Jill murmured.

"I don't think you're ugly Jill" Brittney said like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"You're beautiful" Jeanette backed her sister up.

"You might be even more beautiful than your mother" Eleanor told Jill.

"Where did you get an idea like that" Brittney asked.

"The kids at school. My whole life they teased me because my model mom Brittney Miller gave me up to my dad because I wasn't beautiful enough" Jill cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

Brittney pulled her daughter close to her and allowed Jill to cry on her chest. "Jill I gave you up because I thought I wasn't a good mother. You would have died living with me." Brittney comforted her daughter.

Her daughter pulled back and looked at her mother. "So you gave me to 18 year old Alvin Seville"

Brittney chuckled. "He was the only other person who I could trust you with."

Jill smiled. "So do you really want to gain custody of me?"

"Yeah I want my little girl back. Hopefully you can live with me part time and with your father part time." Brittney told her little girl.

"We can be just like the guys and you but instead it's just us four girls" Eleanor squealed.

"That sounds like fun. Hold on one moment" Jill said smiling at first but it was replaced with a thinking look.

She got up from the bed and went over to the door.

She pressed her ear against it then pounded her fists and kicked it.

Three choruses of Oww could be heard from the other side. "Can't a girl get some privacy around here?"

The girls all laughed as they listen to the boys pain.

"Now who wants to get a homemade red velvet cupcake before Dad and Uncle Theo eat them all?" Jill asked.

"Your father and your uncle couldn't possibly eat all of those cupcakes" Jeanette told Jill.

"Have you just met Alvin and Theodore Seville?" Jill asked her aunt.

"Good point" Eleanor said as the three sisters got off the bed and joined Jill so they could go downstairs.

* * *

Jeanette knocked on the door to Simon's office.

Something had been bugging her all day and she needed to know the truth.

"Come in" Simon's voice called.

Jeanette entered Simon's office a bit nervous. "Hey Si"

Simon looked up from the stack of papers he was grading. "Hello Jeanette what brings you here?"

"Simon I was wondering something. Today Jill took us to a store and a man named Randy said some things" Jeanette stated nervously.

Simon sighed. "The mouth on that guy. What did he say?"

"He said something about you going to propose" Jeanette started again.

Simon got up from his desk, grabbed Jeanette by the wrist, and pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

"Simon where are you taking me?" Jeanette asked as Simon dragged her.

"You'll see" He said.

He finally stopped in front of a closet. He opened it up and pulled out a small box that had a J on it.

"What's this?" Jeanette asked as Simon placed the box in her paws.

"My Jeanette box" he said simply. She gave him a confused look. "We each have a box to remember you guys by. Theodore has an Eleanor box, Alvin has a Brittney box, and I have a Jeanette box." He explained.

Jeanette opened the box.

Inside there were pictures of her, items from their dates, and a small blue velvet box.

Simon picked up the box noticing that Jeanette was staring at it. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"You were going to propose" Jeanette whispered.

"Yeah" Simon whispered as he took the finger out of its box.

"I would have yes in a heartbeat" Jeanette whispered again.

"Would you now" Simon asked his volume increasing a bit.

"What?" Jeanette asked startled by the question.

"You heard me" Simon said as he dropped onto one knee and held the ring out to Jeanette.

Jeanette dropped the box she was holding in surprise.

"Jeanette Miller would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

"Yes" Jeanette said grinning.

Simon slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

They looked around to see everything from Simon's Jeanette box scattered on the floor around them.

"We'd better clean this up" Simon said.

"Yeah" Jeanette agreed.


	6. The Chipettes Are Here Again!

**A/N: **Alright another Chappie! I'm hoping to finish this story soon so I'll try to update at least once a week at least. I'm keeping my promise this time, and if I don't feel free to give me flames! I don't own AATC, I do own the many OCs in this chapter, and I would like to point out that one of the OCs is named after my best friend lolgurl12! So please R&R!

_

* * *

Previously On Love Me Always_

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden? I thought you hated me" Brittney asked as Simon stepped back.

"It's hard to hate someone when their brother is still in love with them." Simon explained as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"Alvin still loves me?" Brittney asked in shock.

-"You heard me" Simon said as he dropped onto one knee and held the ring out to Jeanette.

Jeanette dropped the box she was holding in surprise.

"Jeanette Miller would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

"Yes" Jeanette said grinning.

* * *

Brittney sipped her coffee while she sat at the kitchen table.

She was still grumpy since Eleanor had woken her up early.

Alvin was reading the local paper, while Simon was reading the Wall Street Journal.

Jeanette had her nose stuck into a book all morning while Eleanor and Theodore were preparing breakfast.

Theodore looked up at the clock. He smiled then hollered, "Jill wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey. It's six o'clock on the dot"

Brittney looked at him questionably.

Eleanor giggled at her expression. "We'll explain later"

Theodore and Eleanor passed food around just as Jill came into the room wearing the pink robe she was wearing yesterday.

"Good morning everybody" She said as she sat down at the table.

Theodore and Eleanor sat down just as everyone simultaneously said, "Good morning Jill"

"So Uncle Simon, when's the big day?" Jill asked.

Simon looked up from his paper. "What big day?"

"Yours and Aunt Jeanette's wedding of course" Jill exclaimed.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

Simon slapped his fist to his forehead and Jeanette looked up from her book to reveal that her cheeks were a crimson red.

"How did you know?" Simon asked.

"I'm surprised no one else heard all of the noise you were making last night when you guys dropped all that stuff, and no one else saw him get down on one knee." Jill replied with a smirk.

"It's about time" Alvin said slapping his brother on the back.

"Seriously it took him…., how many years was it again Al?" Theodore asked.

"Nine, ten years maybe." Alvin guessed.

"Let me see the ring!" Brittney exclaimed tired of hearing the boys go on and on.

Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Jeanette held out her hand for all of them to see.

Brittney examined it closely. ".75 carat, princess cut. Not too bad Simon" She commented.

Alvin rolled his eyes at Brittney's behavior.

"Jill do you want me to walk you to school or would you rather drive?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Great nothing better than a Monday after a school break." She muttered. Her face lit up suddenly "Can Mom, Aunt Jeanette, and Aunt Eleanor take me?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her surprised. "If they want to" Alvin said with a shrug.

"Sounds like fun!" Eleanor squealed.

Alvin folded his newspaper and checked the time. "Jill you have to be at the front door ready to go in twenty minutes, and,"

"Don't be late" Jill finished her father's sentence. "Dad we go through this every single day. I won't be late I promise. I'm not mom" Jill said before she left the table.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brittney asked.

Alvin and Simon went back to their papers, Theo and Ellie went back to eating, while Jeanette went back to her book.

Brittney picked up her coffee mug. "I'm not that bad" She muttered before she took a sip.

* * *

Sure enough in twenty minutes Jill was standing at the door and the girls set off.

"So why did you say yes after only meeting up with Simon after a day?" Eleanor asked Jeanette still shocked that her big sister was engaged.

Jeanette shrugged. "I love him, and that's all that matters."

"Well he sure loves you. He used to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night at look at his Jeanette box. I can't blame him though, I used to sneak out of bed and look at dad's Brittney box." Jill said.

Brittney smiled at her daughter and was about to say something when a voice suddenly shouted out, "Jill Britt Seville stop right there!"

The quartet turned around and saw a girl on rollerblades behind them.

The girl began speeding towards them.

She began losing her balance when she almost reached them.

Jill stepped in the girl's path and held out her arms.

Brittney was about to push Jill out of the way but Jill caught the girl before she could fall.

"Thanks Jill" The girl said as Jill helped her to regain balance.

"No problem Maddie" Jill said.

Brittney looked at Maddie. She was a bit shorter than Jill and had light brown hair pulled into low pigtails and brown eyes. Her book bag was slung over her shoulder and she was wearing an outfit similar to Jill's, which she assumed was a school uniform.

It was a plaid skirt, a white short sleeved shirt, and a tie that matched the skirt around their necks.

Brittney was horrified by the outfit, especially the plaid part.

She was happy that Jill and Maddie had both made the outfit partly theirs. Jill wrapped a pink scarf around her waist for a belt and Maddie wore a cropped lime green jacket. They both wore a pair of flats, Jill's pink and Maddie's lime green.

Jill noticed the three chipettes staring at Maddie and wrapped an arm around Maddie's shoulders. "Guys this is Maddie"

"Hi" Maddie waved a paw.

"So where's the rest of the gang?" Jill asked ignoring the chipettes.

"Right there." Maddie pointed to two figures in the distance one on a bike and one a scooter both carrying bags.

The one on the bike reached the group and she jumped off.

She was a tall chipette with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing the uniform with a purple vest over her white shirt, a purple headband, and purple flats to match.

"I missed you guys so much!" She said before she wrapped her arms around the two shorter chipettes in a hug.

"We missed you too Stephanie" Maddie said.

"Yeah Steph, you're the life of the party, most of the time." Jill joked.

Stephanie let go of her friends and glared at Jill. "You're lucky that I haven't left you yet Seville"

"When did you become my wife?" Jill joked again.

The little girl on the scooter rode up. "Don't fight guys" She pleaded as she dropped her scooter to the ground.

"Sorry Erin" Jill and Stephanie both said.

Erin was shorter than Maddie and had deep wavy red hair. She had light blue eyes and was wearing the uniform with a yellow bow wrapped around just below her chest. She also wore a yellow headband and yellow flats.

"So how we're your vacations?" Jill asked.

"My mom dragged me and my brother to our grandparent's house." Maddie said.

"I went to Idaho and stayed at a potato farm. Did you know there are like 15 ways to grow a potato?" Erin exclaimed.

"Yeah my brother said something about it once" Maddie responded with a shrug.

"I went to an adoption fair" Stephanie said bitterly.

"Did you.." Erin began but Stephanie cut her off.

"Nope still in the orphanage" She told them. She sighed and looked at Jill. "What about you Jill?"

"I met some people" She couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the chipettes.

"Who?" They all cried out at once.

"Them" Jill said as she pointed to the Chipettes.

The girls all turned and looked at the chipettes. "You're the one that tore out Alvin's heart and stomped on it" Erin hissed as she glared at Brittney.

"And you broke Simon's heart" Stephanie said as she looked at Jeanette. Her face broke into a grin and she began clapping. "Bravo, bravo! Anyone who breaks Simon's heart is alright in my book"

"Actually he's marrying her now" Jill told her friend smirking.

Erin giggled. "I remember what Stephanie thought Simon's new wife would be like.

Everyone looked at her confused.

Erin sighed. "Remember when we were having a sleepover at Jill's. We were all imagining people we wanted to come into our lives. Then somehow Theodore Simon's future wives came up. I said that Theodore would marry a woman who was intelligent, beautiful, athletic, and an excellent chef. While Stephanie said that Simon would marry a dumb blonde, that can't add 2+2." Erin said with a laugh.

Everyone looked at Erin shocked, except for Eleanor who was happy she fit the description of Theodore's future wife.

"Stephanie hates your fiancée; let's just leave it at that." Maddie explained to Jeanette.

"I don't hate him, I despise him" Stephanie spat.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Long story" Jill sighed.

"Yeah and we're going to be late for school at this rate. So Jill get your skate board and let's high tail it out of here" Maddie said.

"Actually I'm walking with my mom and aunts you guys go ahead." Jill told them.

"Alright" They agreed as Erin grabbed her scooter and Stephanie got on her bike.

"Are you guys coming to the show?" Erin asked.

"What show?" Brittney asked them.

"The school talent show are group is entering. We're the Chipettes" Maddie announced as she posed in her rollerblades.

The original Chipettes' eyes widened when she said the group name.

"I still don't like the name" Stephanie muttered.

"You just don't like it because Simon suggested it" Erin pointed out.

"I'll see if they can make it, bye guys!" Jill said waving her hands for her friends to leave.

"Fine pushy" Maddie muttered and the three set off.

The girls walked in silence until they reached the school. "We would love to come if you want us there" Brittney told her daughter.

"Of course I want you guys there!" Jill exclaimed.

"Then we'll be there" Jeanette smiled.

"Yo Seville, go long!" A voice called.

The girls all turned around and Jill began running backwards.

They noticed a football flying in the sky. It headed back towards the ground and Jill caught it.

She then threw back a perfect spiral towards a group of boys.

One of them caught it and ran to Jill. "Nice spiral Seville"

"Not too bad of a throw yourself McGuire." Jill told him.

The boy grinned. "I can't wait to see you in the show on Friday"

"Just a little number the girls and I set up, what about you? What are you doing for the show?" She asked him.

"I'm not doing the show" She shrugged.

"Matt McGuire, you're not doing the show" She said in disbelief.

"It's not a requirement Seville" He told her with a smile.

"I guess not. Well I'll let you get back to your boys. I need to find my girls anyway" She told him.

"Jill!" Jill's friends all called from the front entrance to the school.

"Guess I found them." She said with a laugh.

"Bye Seville" Matt said before he threw the football to one of his friends and ran to join them.

Jill turned back to her mom and aunts. "Bye guys" She said as she hugged each of them.

"So who's this Matt guy?" Brittney asked.

"No one Mom, you're worse than Dad." She complained.

"Alright fine have a good day" Brittney said before she gave her daughter one last hug.

"Bye Mom!" She called before she ran to join her friends at the entrance.

* * *

Eleanor headed towards her bedroom at night. Everyone else was asleep and Eleanor wet to go get a drink of water.

Alvin came out of the darkness. "Eleanor I need to ask you something"

"What do you need" Eleanor asked.

Alvin shifted uncomfortably. "Well I need a girl's opinion on something, and you're a girl so…"

"Thanks for noticing" She said dryly.

"What do you think of this?" He asked as he pulled out a small velvet box and flipped the lid open to reveal a ring much bigger than Jeanette's.

"Alvin I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Theodore" She giggled.

"Seriously El" Alvin said.

"It's beautiful Alvin, she's a lucky girl" Eleanor told him.

Alvin sighed and looked at the ring. "I'm the lucky one. I found a girl that is smart, beautiful, funny, fashionable, and a great mom."

"Good luck Alvin" Eleanor said before she left him alone in the hallway and went to her room thinking. _"When will I get the rock?"_


	7. Mrs Alvin Seville

**A/N: **I did it! I updated within a week! So no flames! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will hopefully be uploading a new story sometime today called Everything Has Changed, so look out for it! And as always READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

_Previously On Love Me Always_

"What do you think of this?" He asked as he pulled out a small velvet box and flipped the lid open to reveal a ring much bigger than Jeanette's.

"Alvin I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Theodore" She giggled.

"Seriously El" Alvin said.

"It's beautiful Alvin, she's a lucky girl" Eleanor told him.

Alvin sighed and looked at the ring. "I'm the lucky one. I found a girl that is smart, beautiful, funny, fashionable, and a great mom."

* * *

Eleanor couldn't sit still.

It had only been last night that Alvin had showed her the ring.

She was now sitting on her bed in the guest room.

Brittney and Jeanette were flipping through a bridal magazine for Jeanette's wedding.

Eleanor finally couldn't take it anymore. "Alvin's going to propose!" She blurted out.

Both of her sisters looked up at her shocked.

"What?" Brittney asked.

"Alvin's proposing to you!" Eleanor squealed.

"How do you know Ellie?" Jeanette asked.

"Alvin showed me the ring last night. It was twice the size of Jeanette's, maybe bigger!"

Brittney sat back with a smile upon her face. "Mrs. Alvin Seville, I like it!"

"Brittney, are you sure you want to rush into something like this?" Jeanette asked concerned.

Eleanor snorted, "You're one to talk"

"Jeanette, I know it seems soon, but ever since Simon told me that Alvin still loved me, I realized I loved him too. He's sweet, and smart, funny, a great dad, athletic, what more is there? I just want us to be a real family. Alvin, Jill, and me." She finished.

"That's so sweet Brittney. You have really matured after having a child." Jeanette commented.

"So how big was the ring exactly?" Brittney asked Eleanor.

Eleanor began describing the ring to Brittney and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Some things never change" She muttered as she went back to her magazine.

* * *

Brittney looked at her daughter as she ran around the living room straitening things.

"What's going on Jill" She asked amused by her daughter behavior.

"I'm having a slumber party tonight" Jill said as she straitened a pillow on the couch.

"Really, who all is coming?" Brittney asked.

"Mad-Dog, Stephalopagus, and Peta" Jill said as she pulled out a dance dance revolution pad.

"Who are they?" Brittney asked surprised Jill wasn't inviting over the other chipettes.

Jill looked at her mother surprised, and then laughed. "Mad-Dog is Maddie's nickname on the soccer team. She can be very fierce on the field. Stephalopagus is Stephanie's soccer nickname. She once tricked Erin into believing that her full name is Stephalopagus, and we never let her forget. Peta is Erin's nickname. She is all for saving the animals like the organization PETA, so we call her that. We all have nicknames" Jill explained to her mother.

"What's yours?" Brittney asked.

"I don't want to say" Jill said not looking at her mother.

"What is it Jill?" Brittney asked again.

"Before I tell you just know that it's because of my hair and my short temper. It kind of started because of my favorite book though" Jill rambled.

"What is it Jill?" Brittney repeated.

"They call me Ginger." Jill said quietly.

Brittney was shocked.

Simon came into the room and noticed Brittney. "You alright Britt?" He asked.

"Do you know they call my daughter Ginger" She asked.

"Yeah it's her nickname. I kind of started it" He said nervously.

Brittney stood up slowly. "You started calling my daughter Ginger?"

"Yeah, after her favorite book Ginger-Pye. We used to call her Ginger-Pye, but she grew out of that, and we shortened it to Ginger. It's not the offensive way though; it's just because of her hair and temper." He explained to the upset chipette in front of him.

"Mom it's alright. Dad was upset at first too, but then we explained it and he was okay." Jill tried to reason with her mother.

Brittney was still unsure about her daughter's nickname but sat back down.

Jill and Simon both exchanged glances before quickly leaving the steaming chipette alone.

* * *

Brittney was still a bit upset about Jill's nickname and thought about going to ask Alvin what he thought when the doorbell rung.

She got up and answered the door. "Hello Seville Residence." She said when she opened the door.

She saw a grown chipette with wavy dirty blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing a green cardigan with jeans.

Holding the chipette's hand was a boy that looked a bit older than Jill. He had dirty blond hair like the chipettes, blue glasses, a blue sweater, and was carrying a duffel bag.

She noticed that holding the chipette's other hand was Maddie carrying a duffel bag as well.

"Hi Maddie" Brittney greeted.

"Hi" She replied.

She looked up at the chipette." Mom, this is Jill's mom"

Maddie's mom looked at Brittney and smiled. "Hi I'm Melanie Riddle, Maddie's mom."

"And who's this?" Brittney asked pointing to the chipmunk boy.

"My annoying brother" Maddie grumbled.

The chipmunk shot her a look. "I'm Max Riddle." He introduced himself.

Simon came to the door. "Hey you guys. How have you been?" He asked.

"Good ready to help me with my Science Fair project?" Max asked Simon.

"Of course, come on in" Simon stepped back allowing the chipmunk family to enter the house.

Brittney followed as the family walked with Simon into the living room.

Jill came into the room. "Mad-dog!" She shouted as she ran to Maddie.

"Hey Ginger" Maddie greeted before they high fived.

Alvin came into the room. "Simon has you seen my..." He stopped when he noticed their visitors.

"Hey Mel" He greeted.

"Am I too early?" Melanie asked.

"Not at all. Let me get my bag." He said before he left the room again.

Brittney couldn't help but have a funny feeling about Melanie.

"Alright so you two behave. Don't get on Simon's nerves, and don't break anything. And remember your father will be here tomorrow to pick you up." Melanie said as she hugged her children tightly.

"Melanie we have babysat your children before. We have your number and we'll call in case of emergency." Simon told Melanie.

"Yeah I know" Melanie said as she got up.

"You ready to go?" Alvin asked as he carried a bag back into the room; closely followed by Jeanette and Eleanor.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" Melanie said as she got to her feet.

Alvin set down his bag and hugged Jill. "Be good Jilly Billy" He told her.

"I will" She promised. "As long as you're back in time for the talent show"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He told her before he turned back to Melanie.

"Alright let's get out of here." Alvin told Melanie.

Melanie looked back at her children. "Maybe we shouldn't go Alvin. I'm a bit worried about the children."

Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead against hers. "How about now?" He asked before he kissed her gently.

Brittney's eyes widened as she looked at Alvin kissing Melanie. She literally felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Alvin pulled away and smirked at Melanie.

"I think I can now" She said breathlessly.

"Just leave already. You can make out at the bed and breakfast." Theodore said as he came into the room.

"Alright. Shall we my lady?" Alvin asked as he offered his arm to Melanie.

Melanie let out a childish giggle. "We shall my gentleman"

Alvin grabbed his bag. "Bye everyone" He and Melanie called to the family as they opened the door.

Maddie and Jill both ran to the door. "Have fun you crazy kids!" They both called to their parents before they slammed the door shut.

"We're gonna be sisters" They both shouted at the same time before they hugged each other and began jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

They stopped hugging and jumping. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Maddie asked.

"What?" Max asked again confused.

Jill sighed. "My dad is going to propose to your mom" She said slowly.

Brittney's heart seemed to drop even lower.

Max smirked. "I know"

Both girls had looks of shock on their faces. "How did you know?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Alvin has some class. He asked me if it was alright if he asked Mom to become Mrs. Alvin Seville. I know he makes her happy, so I told him he could." He said simply.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Great I'm going to have a nerdy brother."

Max gave her a playful glare while she just smiled at him. She noticed her mother's and aunts' horrified expressions and her grin vanished.

"Guys can you give me a moment alone with my mom and aunts?" She asked her future siblings.

"Sure I'll go work on my project with Simon" Max said as he looked towards Simon.

"And I'll go help my future Uncle Theo with supper." Maddie said before she went over to Theodore. "So what are we making?" She asked.

"Chicken alfredo" Theodore told her as they went into the kitchen.

"C'mon Max let's work on your project" Simon said as he led Max out of the room.

Jill turned to her mom and aunts. "So questions?" She asked.

"Who is she" Brittney asked outraged.

"Nurse Melanie Riddle" Jill announced.

"Why is he with her?" She asked.

"I'll tell you everything I remember" Jill said as she sat down in one of the armchairs while her mom and aunts sat down on the couch.

_***Flashback***_

_Alvin rushed into a school nurses office. "I'm Alvin Seville, I'm Jill's father. Where is she?" He asked the school nurse quickly._

_The nurse pointed to a bed where a 5 year old Jill lying on a bed._

_Alvin rushed to her side. "What happened?" He asked._

"_She passed out in the hallway" She told him._

_He gently shook her. "Jill, are you alright?" _

"_Let her rest Coach Seville" The nurse told him with a smile._

_He turned and looked at her. "Why did you just call me that?" _

_She smiled at him. "I'm Maddie Riddle's mother. She's on your soccer team. She told me that you raise Jill without a wife."_

_Alvin turned back to his daughter and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "I'm not alone. I tricked my brothers into helping me."_

"_Well you're doing a good job." She told him._

_Alvin got up. "So Mrs. Riddle..."_

"_Miss Melanie Riddle" She interrupted him. "I recently got divorced."_

"_Really, why did you call it off?" Alvin asked._

"_It just wasn't working. It felt like we were only together because of the children. So we called it off" She told him._

_Jill opened one of her eyes and watched the adults. Alvin apparently said something and Melanie laughed._

"_So I better get Jill home." Alvin began awkwardly._

"_Yeah" Melanie agreed._

"_Just ask her out already!" Jill exclaimed._

_Alvin and Melanie both looked at her. "Jill, when did you wake up?" _

"_You're not the only one in the family that can trick, Dad" Jill said as she got off the bed._

_Both parents were quiet._

_Jill groaned in frustration. She looked at her Dad. "You like Italian food." She turned to Melanie. "You like Italian food." She turned back to her father. "She would love to accompany you to Caesars" She turned back to Melanie. "He will pick you up at seven" She turned back to her father. "Simon and Theo will watch me" She turned back to Melanie. "They will watch your children too" She turned to her father again. "You will trick them into babysitting" She turned to Melanie one last time. "And you will have a wonderful time."_

"_What do say Mel?" Alvin asked._

"_I'd love to Al." Melanie told him._

"_See you then" He said before he took his daughter's paw and left the nurses office._

"_I can't believe you did that" He hissed to his daughter._

"_Dad you haven't had a date since my mom, get over it" Jill told him before they left the building._

_***Flashback Over***_

"And that's how it happened" Jill finished.

The chipettes were about to speak but then Erin and Stephanie barged into the room with their bags. "Hey Ginger, where's Mad-Dog?" Stephanie asked.

"In the kitchen" Jill told them. "Why?"

Erin smiled deviously. "Last one to the backyard listens to Simon's lecture" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N: **According to your reviews some of you know me too well! *coughs* MadFCaliburn *Coughs* Daddy'sGirl123!


	8. Simon and Stephanie's Hatred

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Daddy'sGirl123 for asking about Stephanie and Simon's hated for each other. Her question gave me the idea of writing this chapter. This is a short chapter, and it isn't the best chapter, but the next chapter will be better I promise! Please R&R!

P.S- This story is in the lead of my poll! :)

* * *

**Previously On Love Me Always...**

"Alright. Shall we my lady?" Alvin asked as he offered his arm to Melanie.

Melanie let out a childish giggle. "We shall my gentleman"

Alvin grabbed his bag. "Bye everyone" He and Melanie called to the family as they opened the door.

Maddie and Jill both ran to the door. "Have fun you crazy kids!" They both called to their parents before they slammed the door shut.

"We're gonna be sisters" They both shouted at the same time before they hugged each other and began jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

They stopped hugging and jumping. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Maddie asked.

"What?" Max asked again confused.

Jill sighed. "My dad is going to propose to your mom" She said slowly.

* * *

Brittney sat at the table. She was still depressed about Alvin and Melanie.

It was breakfast, and Theodore with Eleanor and the girls whipped up a fabulous meal.

But Brittney hadn't touched her yet.

At the table, Jill and Maddie were discussing soccer; Erin was talking to Theodore and Ellie about cooking, Max was explaining one of his theories to Jeanette, while Stephanie on the other hand was arguing with Simon.

"Why do you hate each other?" Brittney asked them.

They both looked at Brittney.

"It's a long story" Erin said for them.

"I think we have enough time to listen" Eleanor said.

"Alright will here is what happened. I was over at Jill's house for the first time ever. So I was exploring the house because I live in a foster home that has about five rooms total, and there is eight children and three adults. I was exploring the house while Jill was getting lectured by Coach Al. So I walked down the hallway and I saw this old looking vase shattered on the floor. Simon came along, blamed me, and I had to pay six hundred dollars to replace it!" Stephanie said frustrated.

"That is not what happened. You broke my hundred year old vase!" Simon exclaimed.

"I did not" Stephanie cried out.

It only took a couple more seconds before the two were at it again.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Guys you are acting very childish right now"

"We are not" They both said at once.

The doorbell rung and Theodore got up from the table. "Watch them" He told Jill, Maddie, and Erin before he left to go answer the door.

He came back a couple of moments later. "Ms. Margret is here Stephanie."

Before Stephanie could speak a plump woman barged into the kitchen. "Stephanie what are you doing in your pajamas. You have an adoption interview in thirty minutes" She exclaimed.

"Margret, do I have to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your childhood with me and eight other children, or do you want a family?" She asked.

"I want a family Margret, it's just almost every couple either rejects me, or they're idiots." Stephanie cried out.

Jeanette felt bad for the little girl and she swore she saw Simon giving her a sympathetic glance too.

"Well maybe if you lowered your standers a little you wouldn't scare them off or find a couple who isn't as bad as you think." Margret exclaimed.

Stephanie didn't give up her argument. "I'm not asking for much just a couple that has a brain and knows how to use it"

"That last couple you met wasn't that bad" Margret said.

"They said they went to Egypt in two thousand and three. It's improper grammar. It's supposed to be two thousand three, no and." Stephanie said bitterly.

Everyone at the table was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Actually Miss Smarty-pants, they just made it correct grammar." Margret told her smugly.

Stephanie was silent for a moment; which was a rare occasion. "Well whoever did that is a nincompoop." She finally shouted.

"Alright this discussion is over. Go get your things. We can't keep the Buttkisses waiting." Margret ordered.

Everyone started snickering at the name Buttkisses.

However Stephanie didn't find it funny. She let out a huff of air before she marched out of the room.

"She's right though. It's improper gramar" Simon said earning a glare from Ms. Margret.

"Hello everyone" A cheerful, British voice said as a chipette with black hair and wearing a yellow dress entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy" Theodore greeted.

"Hey everybody" A chipmunk said as he entered the room. He looked like a much like Max but he was older and a bit taller than Simon.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Simon asked.

"Your front door was wide open. We shut it behind us" The chipmunk said simply.

"Dad!" Maddie and Max both exclaimed as they ran into the chipmunk's arms.

"Mother!" Erin shouted as she ran into Lucy's arms.

Lucy was the first to notice Brittney and the Chipettes.

"Hello I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting" She said.

"This is my mom, and my aunts." Jill said happily.

"Hello I'm Lucy Erikson, Erin's mum" She said as she put out a paw to shake.

"I'm Maxwell Riddle Sr. just call me Maxwell. I'm Max's and Maddie's dad." The chipmunk told her.

"I'm Brittney and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor" She pointed to each sister as she introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you" Lucy said.

"I'm ready" Stephanie said as she entered the room.

She was wearing a purple skirt with a white, short sleeve shirt and the purple vest she was wearing yesterday, the purple headband, and purple high heels.

"You look adorable. I think you may be Stephanie Buttkiss soon!" Margret squealed.

Snickers came from all of the children.

Stephanie took a deep breath before she hugged Jill, Erin, and Maddie. "Help me!" She whispered.

Her friends all gave her sympathetic glances.

"Thanks for having me Chef Theodore" She said sweetly.

Margret thumped her on her back.

Stephanie grimaced. "Thank you Simon" She said through gritted teeth.

Margret smiled contently and gripped her hand on Stephanie's shoulder hard, as she led her out the door.

Lucy watched her go with pure disgust. "I hate that woman I wish she were dead!"

"Me too" Max said.

"Aw, is Maxie upset that Ms. Margret is mean to his little girlfriend" Maddie asked in a baby voice.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"You have a crush on Stephanie!" Erin blurted out.

Max blushed faintly. "I do not! I hate her right now!"

"You're just upset that she beat you at DDR last night." Jill told him.

"Guys cut it out and go get ready to leave" Maxwell told them.

All of the kids left the kitchen, bickering, while Stephanie ran back into the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Simon?" She asked.

"Sure" He said before he left the room.

The kids all came back down the steps fully dressed with their belongings.

Maxwell's phone started ringing. "Hello Maxwell Riddle" He answered.

A confused look came across his face. "Sure here she is" He handed the phone to Maddie. "It's your mother"

Maddie jerked the phone out of his hand. "Hey Mom"

It only took a moment before her eyes went wide. She put her hand over the phone, "Alvin proposed" She squealed before she went back to her mother.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

Everyone in the room stayed still as they waited for the next answer. Simon reentered the room and was confused why everyone was so quiet.

Maddie's face lit up. "Alright well tell my future stepfather I say hello. Bye Mom, love you too!" She said before she hung up.

"She said yes!" She screamed.

Everyone began hugging and celebrating except for the chipettes.

Brittney got up from the table quietly and left unnoticed.

She ran up the stairs, into the guest bedroom she was staying in, and then collapsed on the bad.

She grabbed the picture of Alvin and her on their anniversary.

She clutched it close to her chest as she began to weep.

She managed to stop crying after a couple of minutes. She looked at the picture and sighed. _"Alvin Seville, Don't You Know That I Still Love You?" _She thought before she broke down sobbing again.


	9. I Just Can't Take It Anymore!

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the chipettes' performance and the ending! Please R&R!

* * *

_Previously On Love Me Always..._

It only took a moment before her eyes went wide. She put her hand over the phone, "Alvin proposed" She squealed before she went back to her mother.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

Everyone in the room stayed still as they waited for the next answer. Simon reentered the room and was confused why everyone was so quiet.

Maddie's face lit up. "Alright well tell my future stepfather I say hello. Bye Mom, love you too!" She said before she hung up.

"She said yes!" She screamed.

Everyone began hugging and celebrating except for the chipettes.

Brittney got up from the table quietly and left unnoticed.

She ran up the stairs, into the guest bedroom she was staying in, and then collapsed on the bad.

She grabbed the picture of Alvin and her on their anniversary.

She clutched it close to her chest as she began to weep.

She managed to stop crying after a couple of minutes. She looked at the picture and sighed. _"Alvin Seville, Don't You Know That I Still Love You?" _She thought before she broke down sobbing again.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jill demanded as she paced in the small area backstage.

It was the day of the talent show.

Alvin and his new fiancée Melanie had arrived home two nights ago, and Brittney had never been more miserable.

Jeanette and Eleanor ignored their sister and enjoyed time with their boyfriend/fiancée when they finally went on their dance.

The Chipettes were scheduled to go on last, and Stephanie still hadn't arrived.

Brittney was put in charge of Jill's hair and makeup, while Melanie and Lucy did their daughter's.

"I'm sure Stephanie will be here soon" Brittney reassured her daughter as she stopped her from pacing.

"But what if she's not" Jill asked.

"Then I'm going to kick her tail" Maddie said as her mother straitened the green bow on her head.

"Still no sign of Stephanie" Alvin said as he came back backstage.

Melanie got up from Maddie and went over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Brittney couldn't even look at them.

"You just can't keep your paws off her, can you Seville?" Lucy asked.

Alvin let go of Melanie. "Shut up Lucy" They both said at the same time.

Suddenly Simon came in with Stephanie carrying a duffel bag.

"Sorry I'm late. Simon saved me from another interview with the Buttkisses" She said.

Maddie and Jill both looked like they were about to murder Stephanie.

"Yell at me later I have to get ready" Stephanie said as she went behind a curtain and began changing.

"Guys you're on next" Max said as he came in with a headset on and a clipboard in his paw.

Stephanie came out in her performance outfit. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"When you have to go to adoption interviews all the time you learn how to change fast" She shrugged.

"Well you look great" Max said before he turned around, only to be stopped by Maddie.

"I told you that you love her" She said smugly.

"I do not" He hissed.

"Hey Seville" A shaky voice said.

Jill turned to see Matt McGuire holding a bouquet of flowers.

"McGuire you came" She said shocked.

"Yeah these are for you, to say good luck tonight" He said as he held out the flowers to her.

"Thanks" She said as she took them.

"Knock them dead Jill. Seriously if you could get the Science teacher" He said.

Jill giggled then looked at Matt surprised. "You called me Jill; you always call me Seville"

Matt shrugged. "You can't be Seville forever"

There was an awkward pause before Matt spoke again. "I better get back in the audience. Good luck, I mean break a leg" He said nervously before he left the room.

"Speaking of crushes" Max muttered to his sister before he followed Matt out of the room.

Brittney smiled at her daughter and noticed that Stephanie was trying to do her own makeup. "Need some help?" She asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Yes please"

Brittney began working on Stephanie's makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Melanie called before she went back to her conversation with Alvin and Simon.

A grown up chipmunk peeked in the room. "Is Erin in here?" He asked.

Erin looked at him. "Dad!" She cried before she ran into the chipmunk's arms.

Lucy looked at the munk. "Eric, is that you?" She asked.

Eric looked back at Lucy. "Hey Lucy Lu" He said.

"Eric" Lucy said close to tears as she flung her arms around the chipmunk's neck.

Erin looked up at her parents. "Are we a real family again?" She asked.

"Yeah Erin, we're a real family again" Eric said as he hugged his wife and daughter.

Brittney felt a pang of sadness knowing that Jill would never have that.

She finished Stephanie's makeup and got up slowly.

"Speaking of dads, where is mine?" Maddie asked.

"Already in his seat." Max said as he came back in. "Parents I'm afraid you have to leave now, cause you girls are on!" He said urgently.

"Bye Jilly Billy, good luck!" Alvin said as he hugged Jill.

"Bye Dad, bye Mom" Jill said.

Each of the other families said their goodbyes before they were ushered out of backstage.

Simon sat down in a seat next to Maxwell with Jeanette next to him. Brittney then sat beside Jeanette; Alvin sat next to her, then Melanie, then Theodore and Eleanor.

The curtain then drew back and the girls appeared.

The music for Miley Cyrus's version of Girls just Wanna Have Fun started to play.

The girls smiled and swayed their hips to the music.

Maddie stepped forward and began singing. "I come home in the morning light my mother says when you going live your life right?"

Erin stepped forward. "Oh, Mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones"

Stephanie stepped in between her friends. "And girls they want to have fun"

Jill stepped so she was equal with her band mates. "Oh girls just want to have fun"

The girls danced to the music before Jill started singing.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells at me what you gonna do with your life?" She sang while Alvin smiled at his daughter from the audience.

"Oh Simon dear you know you're still number one" Stephanie sang which cause everyone to look at Simon, which he ignored.

"And girls they wanna have fun" Erin sang.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun!" Maddie sang.

"That's all they really want… Some fun! When the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun." The four girls sang as they danced around the stage.

"Girls they wanna have, girls wanna have fun" They sang as they put their paws on their knees then stood up.

They danced to the music before Stephanie began to sing.

"Some guys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world" Stephanie sang while she covered her face with her paws.

"I want to be the one to walk in the sun" Erin said as she walked forward then posed.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun" Maddie sang.

"Oh girls just wanna have" Jill sang.

"That's all they really want… Some fun! When the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun." The four girls sang as they danced around the stage.

"Girls they wanna have, girls wanna have fun" They sang as they put their paws on their knees then stood up.

They put their arms around each others' shoulders and began to sing, "They just wanna, they wanna. They just wanna, they just wanna"

A soccer ball was thrown on stage and Erin began to juggle the ball on her knees.

She then kicked it over to Stephanie who began to dribble in with her feet.

Stephanie kicked it to Maddie who did a head bump.

The ball landed in front of Jill's feet.

Jill kicked the ball into the crowd.

Alvin managed to catch the ball in his paw. He smiled sweetly at his fiancée as he handed it to her.

Brittney felt like puking at the sight.

"That's all they really want… Some fun! When the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun." The four girls sang as they danced around the stage.

"Girls they wanna have, girls wanna have fun" They sang as they put their paws on their knees then stood up.

The girls then continued to dance around the stage while they sung.

Jill stood center stage as she began singing. "When the working, when the working, when the working day is done."

The curtain began to fall as the Jill was singing.

Alvin was the first one to stand up. "Go Jill!" He hollered.

"Go Maddie!" Melanie yelled as she stood up.

The others slumped in their chairs as if they weren't with Alvin and Melanie.

A man in basketball shorts and a t-shirt came on stage.

Alvin and Melanie sat back down and Melanie nudged Alvin. "There's Coach Taylor" She whispered.

"Really, I had no idea" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Alright so let's get this over with. Will all performers come on stage?" Coach Taylor asked and the ten acts all came on stage.

Jill and the girls all waved and Brittany couldn't help but wave back at her.

"So if the judges will give us the results we'll be over with this." Coach Taylor said impatiently.

A man went over to the stage and handed Coach Taylor an envelope.

Coach Taylor ripped it open and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"And the winner is, The Chipettes. Congrats." He said sully before he walked off stage.

The girls screamed and hugged each other.

All the adults jumped up and ran to the stage to congratulate their children.

"I am so proud of you" Brittney said as she and Alvin hugged Jill.

"Thanks I'm glad you came, not just the performance, but back in my life" Jill said.

Brittney hugged her daughter even tighter when she heard that.

"Did you see that? We murdered them!" Maddie exclaimed.

"We sure did Maddie. I'm very proud of you" Melanie said as she hugged her daughter.

"I still can't believe you came!" Erin said to her father.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Erin" Eric said.

"We better get going. We have a lot of catching up to do" Lucy said to her family.

"Alright, well bye Erin!" Jill said as she and the others hugged their friend good bye.

"Bye guys" Erin said as she walked away with her parents.

Alvin rubbed his hands together. "Alright, how about we go out for some italian ice? We all have so much to celebrate"

"Yeah, just us Sevilles, Millers, and Riddles. Can you believe we'll all be one big happy family soon? Minus one Riddle and Stephanie" Melanie said.

"I know it's so exciting" Alvin said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Brittney began to feel uncomfortable. "Guys I think I'm just going to head home"

"Mommy, please come with us" Jill pleaded.

"Yeah Britt, we'll have fun" Eleanor told her.

"Fine I'll go" Brittney said even though she just wanted to go home, curl up in a ball, and cry her eyes out.

"Well let's get going" Alvin said.

The group began to head towards the door.

"Hey Steph, why did you say Simon, instead of Daddy?" Maddie asked Stephanie.

"I didn't feel comfortable saying Daddy for some reason. So I asked Simon if I could just say his name instead, and he said I could. Right Si" Stephanie said as she punched Simon on the arm.

"Yes Stephanie" Simon said almost through gritted teeth.

He turned to Jeanette. "That can girl can punch" He said as he rubbed the spot where Stephanie punched.

Jeanette couldn't help but laugh at her fiancée.

* * *

Brittney snuck down the stairs holding two suitcases.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.

Brittney turned around and sighed in relief when she saw it was only her sisters.

"Brittney, where are you going?" Eleanor asked.

Brittney was silent for a moment. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Jill with me." She confessed.

"You're what" Jeanette said in disbelief.

Brittney looked up at her sisters. "Guys try to understand. I can't stay here. I just can't take it anymore! Not with that she devil. And soon Jill will be calling her mommy, not me. I have to leave; not just for me, but for my daughter too."

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other. "We're coming with you"

"And I know if; wait what did you say?" Brittney asked shocked.

"We're coming with you, wherever you are going. Let's be honest, without us Jill's going to die" Jeanette said with a grin.

Brittney felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you so much"

Eleanor shrugged. "What are sisters for? I'll help with the luggage" She took a suitcase from Brittney.

"I have to do something first." Jeanette said as she looked towards the stairs.

* * *

Jeanette slowly opened the door; trying to stay quiet.

She walked slowly to the queen sized bed in the center of the room.

She laid a small envelope with the word Simon scrawled on it, on a pillow.

She pulled the covers up over the spot where she normally slept and then turned to Simon.

He was sleeping peacefully.

Jeanette felt tears come to her eyes as she gave Simon a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Jeanette made her way down the stairs to see her sisters waiting for her.

Eleanor and she had packed up their things and everything was in the car.

"Thanks for helping us with Jill by the way. A sleeping nine year old is very light" Eleanor snapped at Jeanette as they headed to a car that Brittney had rented.

"Ellie just get into the back and make sure Jill doesn't wake up" Brittney ordered as she got into the driver's seat.

Jeanette got into the passenger's side while Eleanor got into the back.

Jeanette looked out the window and couldn't help but think about how Simon will react when he read her letter"

* * *

Theodore put a strawberry on top of the whip cream to finish off his beautiful breakfast he had prepared.

He made chocolate chip waffles, with whip cream, and of course the strawberry to finish it off.

He glanced up at the clock and smiled when he realized he was right on time.

"Jill wakey wakey, eggs and bakey. It's seven o'clock on the dot" He hollered.

Theodore waited for a minute before he tried to wake her up again. "Jill I'm in the mood this morning!" He called.

After a couple of minutes Theodore went upstairs and opened Jill's bedroom door.

He gasped when he saw her empty bed.

He looked all upstairs but didn't find her.

He ran downstairs happy to see Alvin drinking coffee.

"Alvin!" He cried out causing Alvin to spill his coffee all over the counter.

"What Theo?" Alvin asked through gritted teeth.

"Jill's gone" Theodore said out of breath.

Alvin looked at him wide-eyed. "What do mean she's gone?"

"I called her downstairs for breakfast and she didn't come, so I went upstairs to wake her up and she wasn't there. I've looked everywhere, she's not here." Theodore said.

"I'm calling the police" Alvin said as he grabbed the phone.

"Don't even bother" Simon said as he trudged into the room.

"My daughter is missing and you don't want me to call the police!" Alvin yelled out.

"Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor left last night. They took Jill with her" Simon said as he put Jeanette's letter on the counter top for Alvin and Theodore to see.

Alvin staggered back a few steps from the letter. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Everybody Loves Jill

**A/N: **Another chapter! I do need to ask you guys something. I can't decide whether to write an epilogue for this story or not, so tell me what you think! The song that Alvin sung for his daughter is "Everybody Loves Jill" by Cowboy Mouth. I was listening it when I thought of this story so I had to include it! I bet many of you will be confused by the end of this chapter, but don't hate, REVIEW!

* * *

_Previously on Love Me Always..._

Brittney looked up at her sisters. "Guys try to understand. I can't stay here. I just can't take it anymore! Not with that she devil. And soon Jill will be calling her mommy, not me. I have to leave; not just for me, but for my daughter too."

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other. "We're coming with you"

-Jeanette slowly opened the door; trying to stay quiet.

She walked slowly to the queen sized bed in the center of the room.

She laid a small envelope with the word Simon scrawled on it, on a pillow.

She pulled the covers up over the spot where she normally slept and then turned to Simon.

He was sleeping peacefully.

Jeanette felt tears come to her eyes as she gave Simon a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

-Jeanette looked out the window and couldn't help but think about how Simon will react when he read her letter

-"Jill's gone" Theodore said out of breath.

Alvin looked at him wide-eyed. "What do mean she's gone?"

"I called her downstairs for breakfast and she didn't come, so I went upstairs to wake her up and she wasn't there. I've looked everywhere, she's not here." Theodore said.

"I'm calling the police" Alvin said as he grabbed the phone.

"Don't even bother" Simon said as he trudged into the room.

"My daughter is missing and you don't want me to call the police!" Alvin yelled out.

"Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor left last night. They took Jill with her" Simon said as he put Jeanette's letter on the counter top for Alvin and Theodore to see.

Alvin staggered back a few steps from the letter. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Alvin stared at the letter for a few moments in shock before he spoke. "I can't believe they did that." He said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought. He looked up; pure anger was on his face. "I can't believe Brittney!" He shouted.

"Al, remember that Jeanette and Eleanor helped. You can't just blame Brittney." Simon told him.

Theodore nodded in agreement while Alvin began to pace. It was silence before Theodore spoke up. "Maybe we should call the police. Did they say where they were heading?" He asked Simon.

Simon shook his head. "Jeanette just said Brittney was going through a tough time, so she took Jill. She and Eleanor went along with them to make sure Jill would be alright. She also said she loved me and they will hopefully be home soon."

Alvin stopped pacing and grabbed the phone.

"Alvin who are you calling?" Theodore asked.

It took a moment for Alvin to respond. "Someone who warned me Britt would cause trouble" He said before he walked into the living room.

Theodore was about to follow him but Simon stopped him. "Give him a minute" he said.

* * *

Jill wiped more tears from her eyes as she listened to her iPod through her earphones.

She had woken up about thirty minutes ago to learn what her mother and aunts have done.

Her mother and aunts had tried countless times to talk to her, but Jill ignored them every time.

She couldn't help but think about her father and uncles. She missed them.

She looked through her songs and one caught her eye. It was her favorite song, "Everybody Loves Jill." Her dad sang it for her fifth birthday.

She pressed the play button and felt tears come to her eyes.

"This one is for my number one girl. I love you Jilly Billy!" Alvin's voice said before the music started.

"Everybody loves Jill, everybody loves Jill." Alvin sung. "She's got a red heart; she wears on her red sleeve. She drinks her red wine, with her favorite red cheese. And that's why, everybody loves Jill! Everybody loves Jill! Everybody loves Jill!"

Jill smiled as she heard her father's voice. She felt comforted just by hearing it.

"She's got a red house, to go with her red clothes. She's got a red dress that she wears with her red coat. And that's why, everybody loves Jill! Everybody loves Jill! Everybody loves Jill! Sometimes the whole wide world demands her, even the people who can't stand her!" Jill was so absorbed in the song she didn't notice her aunts come in.

"Hey Jill, what are you listening to?" Jeanette asked.

Jill pulled the earphones out of her ears. "A song Dad sang to me for my birthday a couple years ago. It's called everybody loves Jill. Dad says it was written about me because it's about a girl named Jill, who loves red, and everybody loves her."

"How sweet" Eleanor said.

Jill shrugged. "He likes to sing to me, and I like it when he sings to me too." She looked at them; her gaze cold. "But enough chit-chat, what do you want?"

"We want to apologize" Jeanette said.

"Why did you do it?" Jill asked in a whimper after a few minutes of silence.

"We wanted to make sure you were going to be alright. Let's face it you would die if we didn't come." Eleanor told her as she sat down on the bed.

"Dad always said Mom can't cook" Jill muttered.

"Could you ever forgive us?" Jeanette asked as she sat down beside Eleanor.

"No" Jill began and Eleanor and Jeanette's hopes sunk. "But if Uncle Simon, Uncle Theodore, and Dad forgive you, whom I doubt, I will forgive you." Jill finished.

Eleanor squeezed her niece in a hug. "I wouldn't forgive us; I'm surprised you are talking to us."

"You want to know why I'm talking to you." Jill asked in a whisper.

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

"Because when I was younger my dad, and my uncles used to always tell me about my aunts. And I always wanted to be just like you guys." Jill said tear coming to her eyes.

"What's so great about us?" Eleanor asked as she wiped a few of the tears away.

"You guys are awesome! I mean Aunt Eleanor you proved to my dad that girls can be just as god as boys in sports and Aunt Jeanette you let people make fun of you all the time and it didn't bother you. You two are role models" Jill finished.

Jeanette and Eleanor both looked at each other. They both couldn't believe that Jill looked up at them so much. It made them feel guiltier about what they did.

"Jill is there anything we can do for you?" Jeanette asked.

"Can you take me home?" Jill asked.

Eleanor shook her head sadly.

Jill sighed. "Well then can I at least use one of your cell phones to call my dad?"

Jeanette smiled as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Just don't let your mom know"

Jill grinned as she took the phone. "I wouldn't dream of it"

Eleanor got up from the bed. "And when you're done I have some red velvet cupcakes with your name on them. I doubt they are as good as Theodore's though."

Jill looked up from dialing her home number. "No one makes cupcakes as good as Uncle Theo"

* * *

Alvin ran a paw through his hair for the one millionth time in the past five minutes. He was so worried about Jill.

A knock on the door stopped Alvin from running his paw through his hair again.

Alvin jumped up and ran to the door; happy to see who was waiting on the porch. "Melanie" He said before he hugged his fiancée.

"I'm so sorry Alvin" Melanie said before she gave him a peck on the lips. "I told you that it wouldn't be easy for Brittney. I know I wouldn't be alright with Maxwell getting remarried. But I think that's different than this."

Alvin chuckled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up" He took her paw in his and led her into the living room.

"Hey Melanie" Simon and Theodore greeted dully.

"Sorry about your girls. But in my opinion it's all Brittney's fault." Melanie said as she sat down on the couch.

"That's what Alvin said." Theodore told her.

The phone began ringing and Alvin instantly grabbed it. "Jeanette Miller" He read off the caller id.

Simon reached for the phone but Alvin answered it before Simon could touch it.

"Where is my daughter Jeanette?" Alvin demanded into the phone.

"Daddy" A small voice said from the other end.

"Jill, is that you?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah Dad, it's me"

"It's Jill" Alvin yelled out. "Shh!"

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Alvin asked his daughter.

"I'm fine." Jill said through tears.

"Why are you using Jeanette's phone?" Alvin asked.

"She gave it to me" Jill responded. "But that doesn't matter. Dad came get me. I hate Mom. I want to be at home with you and Uncle Simon, and Uncle Theodore.

"You don't hate your mother Jill" Alvin told his daughter sternly.

"Yeah I do Dad. Wait Aunt Eleanor wants to talk to you."

Before Alvin could say another word to his daughter he heard Eleanor's voice. "Hey Al"

"Hey Eleanor" He greeted.

Theodore's face fell and he got up to leave the room.

Melanie grabbed his wrist before he could. She looked at him with a pleading look as if to say, _Theodore, Alvin needs you. Jill needs you. And I'm sure Eleanor needs you too._

Theodore looked at her for another moment before he sat back down beside Melanie.

She patted his thigh comfortingly and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Listen El, where are you?" Alvin asked.

"We're at 152 Triton Street, uptown. Apartment 20" Eleanor told him.

Alvin grabbed the notepad and pen Simon kept lying around in case of an emergency.

He scribbled the address down as fast as he could.

"And Alvin" Eleanor spoke again.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked.

"I'm sorry. Brittney had a crazy idea of taking Jill away and Jeanette and I went along with it. We're both so sorry"

Alvin glanced at Theodore who was being comforted by Melanie and Simon who looked deep in thought. "Eleanor it's not me who needs an apology. If my brothers and my daughter forgive you, then I do to."

"Alvin I have to go. Brittney just got back." Eleanor's voice began to sound frantic.

"Bye Eleanor" Alvin said before he quickly hung up.

Everyone looked at him; waiting for the news.

"I'm going uptown" Alvin said as he looked at the address he wrote down.

All three of them stood up. "We're coming with you" Simon told his older brother.

Melanie walked over to Alvin and looked him in the eye. "Alvin, I'll be by your side through all of this crap that Brittney will make us go through. It's like Tammy sang, stand by your man."

Alvin smiled at her. He couldn't help but think about how Brittney ran off after what she claims was a "one night stand." Sometimes he wished she stood by him then. Surprisingly, this was one of those times.


	11. With Or Without You

**A/N: **The second to last chapter! After this is the epilogue then poof, it's done! I'm getting misty eyed just thinking about it. I'm going to try finishing this story by the time school starts for me. One week. Oh joy! Lol! I don't own AATCs or With Or Without You. Please R&R!

* * *

_Previously On Love Me Always..._

"Jill, is that you?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah Dad, it's me"

"It's Jill" Alvin yelled out. "Shh!"

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Alvin asked his daughter.

"I'm fine." Jill said through tears.

"Why are you using Jeanette's phone?" Alvin asked.

"She gave it to me" Jill responded. "But that doesn't matter. Dad came get me. I hate Mom. I want to be at home with you and Uncle Simon, and Uncle Theodore.

"You don't hate your mother Jill" Alvin told his daughter sternly.

"Yeah I do Dad. Wait Aunt Eleanor wants to talk to you."

Before Alvin could say another word to his daughter he heard Eleanor's voice. "Hey Al"

"Hey Eleanor" He greeted.

Theodore's face fell and he got up to leave the room.

Melanie grabbed his wrist before he could. She looked at him with a pleading look as if to say, _Theodore, Alvin needs you. Jill needs you. And I'm sure Eleanor needs you too._

Theodore looked at her for another moment before he sat back down beside Melanie.

She patted his thigh comfortingly and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Listen El, where are you?" Alvin asked.

"We're at 152 Triton Street, uptown. Apartment 20" Eleanor told him.

Alvin grabbed the notepad and pen Simon kept lying around in case of an emergency.

He scribbled the address down as fast as he could.

"And Alvin" Eleanor spoke again.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked.

"I'm sorry. Brittney had a crazy idea of taking Jill away and Jeanette and I went along with it. We're both so sorry"

Alvin glanced at Theodore who was being comforted by Melanie and Simon who looked deep in thought. "Eleanor it's not me who needs an apology. If my brothers and my daughter forgive you, then I do to."

"Alvin I have to go. Brittney just got back." Eleanor's voice began to sound frantic.

"Bye Eleanor" Alvin said before he quickly hung up.

Everyone looked at him; waiting for the news.

"I'm going uptown" Alvin said as he looked at the address he wrote down.

All three of them stood up. "We're coming with you" Simon told his older brother.

Melanie walked over to Alvin and looked him in the eye. "Alvin, I'll be by your side through all of this crap that Brittney will make us go through. It's like Tammy sang, stand by your man."

Alvin smiled at her. He couldn't help but think about how Brittney ran off after what she claims was a "one night stand." Sometimes he wished she stood by him then. Surprisingly, this was one of those times.

* * *

Jeanette was sitting on the living room couch reading her book.

She heard a buzz and rushed over to the intercom. "Hello" She said hoping Brittany wouldn't hear her.

"It's Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Melanie" Alvin's voice came.

"I'll buzz you in" Jeanette responded.

She quickly hit the button then ran back over to the couch.

Eleanor rushed into the room. "Was that them?"

Jeanette nodded and Eleanor looked around frantically.

"Where's Brittney?" Eleanor hissed.

"Her room" Jeanette responded as Brittney walked into the living room.

"Who's in their room?" She asked.

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged uncomfortable glances.

Brittney narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked.

Her question was answered by the door flying open and a ticked off Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Melanie stormed into the apartment.

"Where's my daughter Brittney?" Alvin demanded.

Jill peeked into the room when she heard her father's voice.

When she saw it was in fact Alvin her face lit up.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she ran into Alvin's arms.

Her father, uncles, and her future step-mother immediately hugged her and began asking her questions so fast, she couldn't make a word they were saying.

"I'm fine guys" She said with a giggle.

"What are you doing Alvin?" Brittany asked.

Melanie glared at her. "More like what are you doing?"

"Mel, can you take Jill to the car please" Alvin asked her.

Melanie looked at Brittney while she nodded. "Sure"

Jill slipped her paw into Melanie's and Melanie smiled at the young chipette.

"We'll come too" Simon said trying to avoid looking at Jeanette.

"Yeah" Theodore said as he nodded in agreement.

Jill glanced at her mother and aunts one last time before the four walked out of the door.

Alvin and the chipettes stood in silence before Alvin looked at Jeanette and Eleanor. "Are you going to listen to us fight or are you going to go make up with my brothers?"

Jeanette and Eleanor raced out of the room and hurried after Simon and Theodore.

"Simon, wait!" Jeanette yelled.

"Stop Theodore!" Eleanor yelled.

They ran outside of the building where it was pouring down rain.

They turned to see Simon, Theodore, Melanie, and Jill standing under one umbrella.

"We need to talk to you guys" Jeanette said.

Simon and Theodore stepped out from under the umbrella. "Mel, can you take Jill back to the car?"

Melanie nodded and she and Jill continued walking.

"We're sorry." Eleanor blurted out after a few moments of silence.

Jeanette slipped the ring off her finger. She walked over to Simon and handed him the ring. "You probably want this back."

Simon looked her in the eye. "Jeanette this ring will always belong to you; if you still want it... or if you want…."

"Oh just kiss me!" Jeanette exclaimed.

Simon didn't object. He pulled her closer before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Eleanor looked up at Theodore. "Teddy"

"You know I can't stay mad at you Ellie" Theodore said with a small smile.

Eleanor flung her arms around his neck.

They were so focused on their counterparts; they didn't notice they were soaked from the rain.

* * *

"Why did you do it Brittney?" Alvin asked Brittney once Jeanette and Eleanor had left.

Brittney didn't answer.

"I honestly thought we could handle this like adults. Obviously I was wrong" Alvin said as he turned to leave.

"Wait what do you mean?" Brittney asked.

Alvin turned towards her slowly. "You better have a good lawyer Britt. I'll see you in court"

"What?" Brittney asked.

"Just be glad I'm not pressing charges" he growled. He slammed the door behind him and slowly walked down the stairs and out the building.

He stopped when he saw his brothers making out with their counterparts.

Alvin waited a couple of moments before asking, "Are you guys done yet?"

The two couples broke apart and were embarrassed they were caught. "Uh, so what happened?" Simon asked awkwardly.

"I told Britt to get a good lawyer." Alvin said.

"So you're really going to go to court?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin nodded. "Yup"

"We should probably take Jill home before it gets too late" Theodore suggested.

Alvin nodded and the group began walking down the sidewalk towards the car.

* * *

"Daddy, can you turn on the radio?" Jill asked form the backseat.

Alvin nodded. "Of course Jilly Billy"

Jill grinned widely. "I missed hearing that"

"Good because I missed saying it" Alvin told her.

"_And here is a classic hit, With Or Without You by U2" _The radio said.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

_With or without you  
With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_

Alvin glared at the radio. It's as if it knew what was going on in his love life.

Alvin pulled into the driveway. "Guys you go on in. I'm going to take Mel home"

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor nodded before they hopped out of the car with Jill.

As soon as they reached Melanie's home she turned to him. "What's wrong Al"

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"You drove me home when I drove my car to your house." She pointed out. She placed her paw on his arm. "What's the matter?"

Alvin sighed and looked at her. "Get ready for a pitiful story"

* * *

Brittney was trying to find a good lawyer when she heard a knocking on the window.

She looked up to see a soaked to the bone Alvin standing on her porch.

She walked over to the window and opened it. "When someone doesn't buzz you in it means they don't want to see you, not climb up the fire escape"

"We need to talk" He told her.

"Well I don't want to talk to you" Brittney said.

"Damn it Brittney, just hear me out!" Alvin yelled.

Brittney stepped out onto the porch.

They stood in the rain for a moment. "Well" Brittney asked expectedly.

"We need to talk" He repeated.

"Why don't you go talk to Melanie? Go talk to her, get married, then give Jill a bunch of half siblings" She yelled.

Alvin couldn't tell if the water streaming down her face was tears or rain.

"I did talk to Melanie already. And I want to give Jill little siblings but not half siblings" Alvin said.

"Well since you're marrying Melanie and Jill was the result of a one night stand, fat chance!" She turned back to the window and was about to go back inside.

"Melanie and I broke up" Alvin blurted out.

Brittney froze. She slowly turned back to face Alvin. "What?"

Alvin unexpectedly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's always been you Britt" He told her before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is the final chapter! This story wasn't one of my bests works but I'm proud of it. This last chapter isn't the best but I couldn't think of another way to wrap it up. And please tell me which of my stories you would like to see updated next! It's been a blast telling you this story and thanks to all the reviewers, favorites, and subscribers! Please R&R!

* * *

"And we're back to the biggest game all year" The commentator announced.

"Go Jill!" Alvin and Brittany yelled at the top of their lungs.

A lot had happened in the past nine years.

Simon and Jeanette got married six months after they got back together and currently traveled the world during the summer with their children while they stayed in L.A during the school year.

Theodore and Eleanor began dating and took it slow. After five years of dating they finally got married. They had three sons and a little girl who helped them run Jill's Bakery, which still remained one of the top five bakeries in California.

As for Alvin and Brittney, they began dating again. It took a long time for Jill to trust her mother again. She lived with her father most of the time, but Alvin sometimes forced her to stay with her mother for a weekend or something. She eventually came around and bonded with her mother rather quickly by shopping and other things, though she was still her father's soccer player. Alvin and Brittney ended up getting married when Jill was twelve and just like Alvin said he wanted they gave Jill three younger siblings.

"Dad, when can we go?" Alvin's daughter Belle asked.

"Stop complaining Belle. Our big sister is in a championship game and you act like you don't care" His son Aaron said.

"Probably because she doesn't" His other son Zach said.

"Alright you three" Brittney said.

"And number fifteen Andrea Douglass form The Knights dribbles it towards the goal. She shoots, oh saved by Erin Erikson."

Erin was still one of Jill's closest friends. She was still the same girl she was nine. Often keeping her friends out of fights and trying to save the world. Erin was also still the shortest out of the group. But despite her height she was the best goalie on the team. She also still kept her color yellow but also wore orange.

"And that was an amazing, jump save made by Erin. That girl is amazing on and off the field." The commentator said.

"Joshua talk about your girlfriend on your own time" A woman said.

And Erin was dating the school commentator Josh Goldbloom.

"Sorry. And Erin passes it off to number eighteen, Stephanie Seville" Josh said.

Simon managed to shock everyone when after he and Jeanette got married he announced he wanted to adopt Stephanie as his daughter.

What was even more surprising was when Stephanie flung her arms around Simon's neck and said, "It took ya long enough Seville"

Stephanie was still one of Jill's friends even though she's considered Jill's favorite cousin. She's still the tallest and somewhat nerdish of the girls. She had a brighter attitude after she got adopted but still fought constantly with Jill, Maddie, and Simon, much to Erin's and Jeanette's displeasure. She also is still convincing Erin her full name is Stephanopoulos Olivia Seville. She didn't wear blues and purples all the time; instead she would mix and match.

"And I think I see Steph's boyfriend Max Riddle cheering for her" Josh said.

Just like Maddie predicted Max asked Stephanie out when she was a freshman in high school and Max was a junior.

"Josh" The woman said in a warning tone again.

"And back to the game. Stephanie passes it off to number 12, Maddie Riddle"

Maddie was actually Jill's best friend. After their parents broke up they didn't talk to each other for awhile but when Jill realized she needed to talk to someone she could trust, she called Maddie right away. Instead of being a bit shorter than Jill, Maddie now was exactly the same height as her friend. Maddie also still lived up to her nickname when she played midfield. Maddie kept lime green as one of her favorite colors but added pink to her wardrobe.

"And the currently single Maddie- aka Mad Dog-"

"Joshua!" The woman said in a warning tone.

"But really guys she's a great catch…" Josh continued.

"JOSHUA!"

"Mad Dog dodges two huge girls and passes the ball off to number 24, the hothead and the captain of this team, Jill Seville!"

Jill had changed a lot. Since her parents got back together she started shopping and became more like Brittney. Of course she always put soccer before shopping and was currently the captain of her high school team. Unlike her parents she was much more responsible with her school work and even had an after school job at Randy's dress shop. She was tied for second tallest with Maddie and she kept pinks and reds but threw in some other colors.

"And Jill dribbles to the goal, she shoots, she SCORES!" Joshua yelled.

The referee blew his whistle.

"And this game is over! For the first time in twenty years The Mavericks have won the gold!" Joshua bellowed.

Alvin and Brittney both jumped up and started yelling their heads off as Jill and her teammates were hugging and jumping with excitement.

Alvin and Brittany grabbed their five year olds' paws and began to run down the bleachers to their daughter.

Aaron freed himself from his father's grip and raced to his sister.

Jill let go of her teammates and opened her arms.

Aaron ran into his sister's arms. "You were great Jill"

"Thanks A" Jill said as she hugged her little brother.

The rest of Jill's family finally caught up to them.

"You were awesome Jill" Belle said as she and Zach joined the hug.

"Even though we didn't understand what was going on" Zach confessed.

"You were great Jilly Billy" Alvin told her.

"Dad I'm eighteen. Stop calling me Jilly Billy" Jill protested as she let go of her siblings.

"You'll always be my Jilly Billy" Alvin told her as he hugged her.

Jill rolled her eyes as she let go of her father and hugged her mother.

"Stephanie!" A small chipmunk's voice called.

They turned to see a small chipmunk running as fast as he could toward Stephanie.

Stephanie bent down as the chipmunk reached her and she hugged him tightly

"You were awesome!" The little chipmunk exclaimed.

Stephanie smiled at him. "Thanks David"

David was Simon and Jeanette's only birth child and son.

"So since I came to your championship will you come to mine?" David asked.

"How are you competing in the state chess championship when you're seven?" Erin asked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Cause he's some sort of genius child like our parents. But I'll still go. And so will Max"

David groaned. "Why does your boyfriend have to come?"

"I thought you liked Max" Jill said.

"Yeah I thought you liked Max?" A voice behind them said.

They looked to see Max standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

Stephanie let go of her brother and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "I can't believe you came"

Max hugged her back. "How could I miss my girl's big game?"

"And" Maddie added.

Max looked at her. "And my baby sister's"

Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend before she kissed him on the lips.

"Ah hem" A voice said.

Stephanie and Max parted to see Simon and Jeanette; Jeanette balancing a baby girl on her hip.

"Dad Mom" Stephanie said as she left her boyfriend and hugged her father.

Simon sent Max a glare from over Stephanie's shoulder.

"You were amazing sweetheart" Jeanette said.

"Thanks Mom" Stephanie said as she pulled away from her father.

Almost everyone on the soccer team squealed when they saw the baby in Jeanette's arms.

Stephanie scooped up the toddler. "Hey there Jasmine. How's my baby sister doing?"

Jasmine was Simon and Jeanette's youngest child. They adopted her about a year before.

All of the team, except Jill, Maddie, and Erin, gathered around Stephanie and began making faces and cooing at Jasmine.

"What is wrong with them?" Someone asked Jill.

"Baby madness" Jill whispered to him.

Jill froze and slowly turned to the person who spoke to her. "Matt?" She asked.

"Hey Seville" Matt McGuire said with a grin.

Matt McGuire was the current captain of the football team and went against the tradition of dating head cheerleader by dating captain of the soccer team, who just happened to be Jill.

Jill threw her arms around his neck. "You made it"

"Why would I miss my girl's big game" Matt asked.

Before Jill could respond he brought her lips to his in a kiss.

A growl came from Alvin's throat and Brittney rammed her elbow in his ribs. "What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"Remember what happened when we were her age?" Alvin whispered as he jerked his head in Jill's direction.

Brittney looked at Jill then back at Alvin. "They're not leaving our sight"

Belle looked up at her mother. "What do you mean Mom?"

"Let's just say I'm much more responsible than our parents were" Jill said with a smirk.

"I want to hear this story" Aaron declared.

"Well we could tell it." Maddie said as she looked at her friends.

Zach shrugged. "I guess but what's it about."

"It's basically about how your parents got together, why Simon and Stephanie argue over that stupid vase,"

"You broke it" Simon interrupted Erin the same time Stephanie said, "I didn't break it"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "It's been nine years and I'm sick of hearing this argument. So cut it out"

"Technically it's been twelve" Stephanie muttered.

Jill shot her cousin a look. "Where do you think we should begin Steph?"

"We'll have to postpone the story telling guys" Maddie announced as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Erin asked confused.

Maddie pointed to Josh coming down the bleachers.

"Permission to beat up boyfriend" Jill asked Erin as she glared at Josh.

Erin sighed. "No blood?"

"Can't promise" Stephanie muttered.

"Hey guys" Josh greeted as he reached the group.

Jill, Maddie, and Stephanie were all glaring at him while Erin stood faithfully beside her friends.

"Announcing my boyfriend was cheering for me" Stephanie growled.

"Announcing that I was single" Maddie clenched her fist.

"Hot head! I'm no hot head!" Jill exclaimed.

Josh's eyes grew wide as he began backing up. "Well I got to go. See ya!"

The girls watched him run for a little bit before Jill hissed, "Let's go Chipettes!"

Jill, Maddie, and Stephanie all ran after him while Erin was left watching them go nervously.

"Guys, is this necessary?" She cried out.

The girls didn't hear her though.

"Hey Erin, if you can't beat them" Max began with a grin.

"Join them" Matt finished.

Erin nodded and looked back at her friends who were chasing her boyfriend.

"You know I learned that it's best if you stand by your munk" Brittney told Erin with a smile.

Erin nodded slowly. "You're right. But last time I checked Josh was a human"

Erin had a huge grin plastered on her face as she darted after her friends and her boyfriend.

"Wasn't really my point" Brittney muttered as her kids, David, Matt, and Max joined the chase and Simon, Jeanette, and Jasmine began walking behind them slowly.

Alvin smiled at her. "I got the message pretty well"

Brittney smiled back at him. "I love you Alvin"

Alvin pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too Britt. But you better not kidnap my daughter, or run off again"


End file.
